


La semana en siete colores

by Lostwolfofwinter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Colours, F/M, NaruHina - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostwolfofwinter/pseuds/Lostwolfofwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conjunto de oneshots donde se varía entre el punto de vista de Hinata y Naruto sobre distintas situaciones. Narrado en tercera persona. Los últimos dos capítulos van juntos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lunes es Naranja

Hola a todos de nuevo. Aqui va mi segunda serie de NaruHina de varios capítulos. Todos salvo el Sábado y el Domingo pueden leerse de forma independiente. Antes de empezar a leerla que sepais que la idea de la historia la tome del manga Nanairo Sekai de la mangaka SAHARA Mizu, aunque tiene más nombres dependiendo del tipo de manga que haga, otro nombre suyo es Yumeka Sumomo. No se si la habreis leido, si no, os recomiendo hacerlo.

Los personajes no son mios, son propiedad de Kishimoto.

¡Disfrutad!

La semana en siete colores

Lunes es Naranja. El color de él

La gente no solía hacerle caso. No, eso no era del todo correcto. La gente no quería hacerle caso. Era un niño pequeño sin padres y nadie le quería. Le miraban mal, con asco. Le miraban igual que se mira al perro callejero que ronda cerca de la casa, igual que se mira a la oveja negra que está entre el rebaño blanco. No le querían ahí, no entendían porque estaba ahí. Intentaban evadirle y hacer como si no existiese. Mas, sin embargo, ahí estaba.

Él necesitaba llamar la atención, así que cuando Iruka-sensei le dijo que iba a comprarle ropa porque la que tenía le quedaba pequeña, eligió la ropa de color naranja. El color de la determinación, la alegría y la energía.

Si la gente no quería mirarle él conseguiría que lo hicieran. Sus intentos por conseguir la atención dieron sus frutos. La gente le miraba pero la soledad le oprimía demasiado. Tanto, que resultaba doloroso. Naruto entendió que ese tipo de atención resultaba insuficiente, pero no sabía que le faltaba. (Sakura Haruno era bonita y fuerte. Desprendía energía y Naruto esperaba que ella fuese lo que le faltaba para ser feliz)

Cuando le presentaron a Hinata se dio cuenta de que no quería estar cerca de ella. Hinata era pálida como un muerto y sombría como la soledad de la que intentaba huir. No hablaba y se escondía en un lugar inalcanzable. Le recordaba a él de pequeño y no quería eso. No, señor.

Naruto seguía vistiendo el naranja esperando encontrar a una persona que lo viese de verdad. (La soledad seguí allí)

Tras la Cuarta Guerra Ninja y conocer a Hinata de verdad se había dando cuenta de que una persona por fin lo había visto tal cual era, sin sonrisas falsas ni máscaras, y el color naranja resultó del todo innecesario.


	2. Martes es Violeta-azulado

Martes es Violeta pálido. El color de ella.

Hinata era pequeña y frágil. Temblaba ante el menor ruido y cerraba los ojos deseando ocultarse bajo las cálidas mantas. Tenía miedo, no miraba a los ojos y evitaba el contacto físico. Hinata era hielo y cuando conseguías tocarla a pesar del dolor que producía hacerlo se escapaba entre los dedos como agua.

A Hinata no le gustaba el color de sus ojos. Era el color de su clan, el color del honor y el deber. Era el color de su jaula (ella había aprendido a ser dócil y no estirar sus alas). El color de sus ojos la recordaba el peso que sostenían sus pequeños hombros y los ojos vacíos y solitarios que la miraban.

Hinata aborrecía los colores llamativos. Le recordaban a los gritos de su padre y al color de sus mejillas cuando se avergonzaba de algo (lo odiaba, el color rojo era el símbolo de su debilidad. Demasiado visible en su piel, las miradas se le clavaban en el cuerpo). Sus compañeros eran demasiado brillantes y la hacían sentir cada vez más pequeña.

Hinata se quedó maravillada cuando descubrió que Naruto, el chico con los colores más notables de todos, no la producía miedo. Todo lo contrario. Naruto le recordaba al sol que la daba calor cuando temblaba de pavor, le daba la seguridad de su cama (todo estará bien). Él era fuerza y ella cogió prestada un poco. Hinata se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que él estaba rodeado siempre de gente estaba tan solo como ella.

Antes de darse cuenta su tono pálido se había quedado prendado de su color brillante. Hinata estaba triste y le dolía el corazón. (El árbol de cerezo absorbía toda la luz del sol y no dejaba ni un rayo para la violeta plantada a sus pies)

Hinata decidió vestirse con el color violeta pálido. Se prometió hacerse fuerte para llevar con orgullo y sin esfuerzo el peso de sus hombros. El color violeta era el recordatorio de su destino. (La jaula se estaba oxidando y ella era un brillante pájaro violeta-azulado)

Un día el pájaro echaría a volar.


	3. Miércoles es Azul

Miércoles es Azul. Sus ojos son el cielo.

A Hinata la fascinaba mirar al cielo. Se sentía abrumada por sus dimensiones. Daba igual hacia donde mirase, el cielo se expandía y abarcaba todo, era tan infinito como el firmamento y tan brillante como una estrella.

Hinata se había dado cuenta de que no la costaba nada hacer comparaciones entre Naruto y el cielo. Porque daba igual cuanto mirase a sus ojos, estaba segura de que jamás encontraría un final en ellos. Y, como el cielo, Naruto estaba triste o furioso y sus ojos se ensombrecían y brillaba una chispa en ellos que Hinata no sabía que era, pero que no quería volver a ver. (El cielo se compadecía y se nublaba o se avecinaba una tormenta para acompañar a Naruto con sus sentimientos)

Hinata había aprendido que las cosas, todas ellas, morían, tenían fisuras y estaban sucias. El cielo no, el cielo se mantenía firme e inquebrantable, tan limpio y liso como siempre. Naruto, como un igual, permanecía fuerte e intacto en todo. Se recuperaba de todos los golpes que le daban y se hacía cada vez más fuerte. (Hinata en secreto esperaba ver un día, tan solo un día, una fisura en ese infinito azul, para comprobar que no era tan especial e inalcanzable. Para comprobar que podía estar a su altura aunque fuera solo un día)

Hinata odiaba ver como alzaba la mano y sus ojos la engañaban haciéndola creer que por fin había tocado el cielo cuando solo se había acercado a él medio metro más.

Hinata estaba sumida en sombras que querían comerla y devorar su esencia. Hacía mucho que el camino bajo sus pies se había fundido con las sombras para dejarla asustada sin saber hacia donde mover los pies. (Sus ojos no registraban luces)

Naruto pasó a su lado, todo luz y calor, e iluminó un poco el camino. Hinata decidió seguirle, pero él caminaba demasiado rápido y la estaba dejando atrás. (Sus gritos silenciosos no conseguían alcanzarle y las sombras se tragaban sus palabras)

Naruto era cada vez más parecido al cielo y se hacía cada vez más brillante.

Llegó un momento en el que la luz abarcó todas las sombras y suprimió la oscuridad. El camino era visible y sus pies lo recorrieron sin flaquear, imponiendo un ritmo propio. (Hinata ya no tenían prisa por alcanzar al cielo porque este había descendido para estar con ella)


	4. Jueves es Transparente

Jueves es Transparente. Mariposas en el estómago.

Naruto gimió frustrado de nuevo. Empezaba a pensar que Tsunade lo odiaba, porque, sinceramente, aquella misión empezaba a desesperarlo. La misión, según Tsunade, era sencilla. ¡Y una mierda!

Se suponía que tenían que encontrar a una mariposa transparente, que, como los camaleones, se mimetizaba con el ambiente, y solo era visible cuanto estaba en movimiento. La misión, por supuesto, había sido puesta por el clan Aburame, y obviamente, para encontrar a una mariposa transparente se necesita a un equipo de rastreo.

Así que allí estaba él, con el equipo 8 buscando la dichosa mariposa.

Naruto braceó intentando espantar a la mariposa y verla moverse (porque, sinceramente, no tenía ni puta idea de cómo buscarla). Kiba y su perro olfateaban el aire como si pudieran encontrar así a una mariposa que no habían olido en su vida.

Shino, por su parte, mandaba a sus insectos a que investigasen la posición de la mariposa.

Naruto observó a Hinata haciendo mohines infantiles, ya que su Byakugan resultaba relativamente inútil, pero que ponía todo su empeño en encontrar al insecto. (Naruto estaba seguro de que todos se sentían frustrados y tenían la sensación de dar palos de ciego)

Naruto sonrió y continuó buscando (realmente no podía hacer otra cosa) cuando escuchó la exclamación silenciosa procedente de Hinata. Se volvió y lo vio. Sabía lo que era, pero no por ello resultaba menos increíble. Sus ojos registraban como una parte del paisaje se movía, vibraba, se distorsionaba y supo que era la mariposa. Así que nuevamente, con red en mano, intentó cazarla. Aunque lo que cazó fue la cabeza de Hinata, quien se puso nerviosa y dio un traspiés, cayendo al río cercano. Y arrastrándolo a él.

Naruto movió la cabeza para salpicar el agua, mientras escuchaba a Kiba burlarse de ellos por patosos. Naruto sintió ganas de cerrarle la boca con un buen golpe, pero se contuvo, porque cuando se giró hacia Hinata se quedo mudo de la impresión. Hinata se retorcía el largo pelo mientras reía con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. El agua se le había impregnado a la cara como si fueran diamantes. Naruto solo pudo pensar que Hinata era condenadamente bonita y cuando sus ojos perlados y brillantes lo miraron notó que su cuerpo se había quedado estático en el sitio.

Naruto sintió como se retorcían sus tripas y se preguntó, en medio de aquella confusión, si no sería que la estúpida mariposa se había quedado atrapada en su estómago, revolucionando todo su interior.


	5. Viernes es Blanco

Viernes es Blanco. La nieve que cubrió todo.

Estaban en invierno y sobre Konoha caía la primera nevada del año. Naruto se puso su ropa más abrigada y salió corriendo a la calle dispuesto a iniciar una pelea de bolas de nieve.

La visión era increíble. Pequeñas motas blancas descendían despacio del cielo igual que descienden las plumas. Solo faltaban tres días para Navidad y los locales ponían villancicos que avivasen el espíritu navideño. No es que Naruto odiase la Navidad ni nada por el estilo, era simplemente que siempre pasaba las fiestas solo. Sus amigas pasaban las Navidades con la familia y Naruto tenía la tonta esperanza de que un año la pasaran con él, para hacer más llevadera la soledad.

Naruto se había puesto en marcha para buscar a Konohamaru cuando vio a lo lejos al equipo 8. Akamaru saltaba en la nieve salpicándola por todos lados mientras Kiba reía escandalosamente. Shino, molesto por el exceso de ruido, arrugaba el ceño. Naruto se preguntó donde estaba Hinata.

No tardó en verla allí, alejada unos metros de sus compañeros, girando sobre sí misma mientras bailaba sola con la música navideña. (Naruto no lo diría nunca, pero en ese momento sintió el impulso de bailar con ella, con la nieve cayendo alrededor de ellos). Su tez pálida parecía difuminarse con los copos de nieve que caían, pero el sonrojo furioso de sus mejillas (por el frío, supuso Naruto) y su pelo oscuro la hacían destacar.

Naruto nunca comprendería como Hinata podía seguir manteniendo esa inocencia casi infantil que la hacía disfrutar de todo, por pequeño que fuera. Hinata era, para él, una persona absolutamente fascinante, que le hacía sentir cosas que hasta el momento no sabía como catalogar.

Aquella Navidad Naruto recibió la visita de Hinata, que se había escapado de su aburrida cena navideña. Naruto se preguntó si era adivina, al venir a hacerle compañía cuando se sentía solo. Además, para deleite de Naruto, Hinata había traído un regalo cuidadosamente envuelto y se encargó de prepararle una deliciosa cena.

Unas horas después sus amigos vinieron a visitarlo, reunidos por Hinata, que sonreía como si no fuese la gran cosa.

La nieve continuaba cayendo imparable sobre Konoha, cubriendo todo con una pureza infinita. Y, al igual que con la nieve, los sentimientos de Naruto por Hinata crecían y se amontonaban en su interior llenándolo todo, dejando a su paso una sensación maravillosa.


	6. Sábado es Negro

Aqui, antes de que empeceis a leer, que sepais que Hinata y Naruto ya son una pareja y viven juntos. Eso es todo. Y una vez termineis de leer el capitulo, por favor, no me mateis.

Sábado es Negro. El dolor arrasa todo.

Hinata sacó la tarta del horno y la decoró con nata, chocolate y fresas y cuando acabó la metió en la nevera para que se enfriase. Buscó en todos lados algo que hacer, inquieta y nerviosa. Naruto había enviado un mensaje diciendo que ese día volvería de su misión de tres semanas, así que Hinata le preparó un delicioso ramen casero y se puso un bonito vestido. (La casa había estado más fría de lo normal sin él en ella)

Hinata puso un par de velas y las encendió, sentándose dócilmente en una silla a esperar. Pasaron los minutos y las velas se fueron consumiendo. Los minutos fueron horas, la comida se enfrió y la inquietud se abría paso a golpes en su cuerpo. Hinata cayó dormida cuando se apagaron las consumidas velas y el sol salía por el horizonte. (El corazón latía agónico y el malestar se agarró con fuerza al cuerpo)

Hinata se dirigió al edificio de la Hokage quien la tranquilizó diciendo que se habrían retrasado, que era algo normal y que no tardarían en llegar, pero Hinata se sentía enferma, la cabeza le ardía y su cuerpo estaba helado. Contrario a lo que todos decían, ellos no llegaron. (Una parte de ella la dijo que no sería nada y que no se preocupase, pero la otra parte, esa que buscaba hacerla daño, dijo que algo malo había pasado y que Naruto no volvería)

Los días pasaron (Y, oh no, no, no, lago malo pasó) y se convirtieron en semanas. (La agonía de la espera la estaba consumiendo viva)

Hinata no sabría que hacer sin Naruto y no quería averiguarlo todavía; nadie sabía nada y todos se estaban poniendo nerviosos. (La espera la estaba matando y cada día que pasaba la angustia crecía)

Hinata amaba tanto a Naruto que a veces dolía (El dolor rasgó con fuerza el corazón, la casa estaba fría y vacía y él no volvía)


	7. Domingo es Verde

El último capítulo, he estado escribiendo cinco capítulos en una hora, y me duelen las muñecas. Como os mencioné antes, este capítulo es la continuación de la anterior. Y esto es todo, espero que os guste. Ya ire escribiendo más historias con el tiempo. Paciencia.

Domingo es Verde. El bosque de casa.

No habían visto venir para nada aquel ataque. Estaban cansados y molidos después de aquella misión y solo querían volver a casa. Ya podían ver el bosque a lo lejos cuando les atacaron por sorpresa. (El cansancio les había comido tanto que no pudieron hacer nada)

Naruto notó como una hoja afilada (¿un kunai?) le cortaba la piel, pero no notaba nada, y él estaba cansado, pero luego se acordó de Hinata que le esperaba en su casa pacientemente y atacó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Pero no fue suficiente y notó como algo largo y fino le atravesaba el estómago, y él estaba tan, tan cansado… (La oscuridad le fue comiendo la consciencia y Naruto no podía hacerla retroceder)

Se despertó en un lugar frío y húmedo, tan oscuro que no podía decir donde estaba, pero Naruto dedujo que era una cueva, y todo en él dolía demasiado. El estómago le ardía y decidió no moverse. Pudo vislumbrar las figuras de Sasuke y Sai, amordazados y sentados en la fría roca. (Naruto volvió a acordarse de Hinata y se concentró en recuperar la fuerza)

Naruto no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, no veía el exterior y no tenía conocimiento de si era de día o de noche. Lo único que le daba un punto de referencia temporal eran las gotas de agua que caían de alguna roca. Cuando Naruto sanaba de las heridas los secuestradores volvían a atravesarlo y lo volvían a dejar débil. (Hinata le estaba esperando y todo dolía demasiado)

Un día (no sabría decir cual) llegaron Shino, Kiba y Neji y los sacaron de allí. Les dolía el cuerpo, estaban sucios y olían a sangre y humedad. Los párpados pesaban demasiado y el cuerpo parecía no querer moverse. Antes de darse cuenta estaban en el verde bosque que ocultaba a Konoha.

Naruto estaba demasiado cansado cuando llegaron a la entrada de la aldea, y solo cuando vio a una figura femenina pálida de pelo negro, una figura que él conocía demasiado bien, dejó que el sueño le venciese y que la tranquilidad se expandiese por su cuerpo (Porque sí, estaba en casa)


End file.
